Melody and Company/In the trees
Here is how Max Goof and Melody were found in Genesis Park III. Through the jungle, Yuna and her friends split up. Princess Yuna: Come on! Hurry! Suddenly, Sir Ector and Kay got lost. Sir Kay: Wait up, Dad! I don't think I could keep up any longer! Sir Ector: Nor do I, Kay. But let's hope those Raptors don't spot us. Just then, The Journals kept on glowing. Meanwhile, Yuna and the others are up on the Tree. Yuna was on the other one next to it. Fluttershy (Human): Are they gone? Princess Skyla: I don't know. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Me neither. Nyx: Twila, Why don't you check? As Twila checked down the tree, She slipped from the limb. Princess Twila: Okay. (slipped) Whoa! (As her back hoofs hang from the tree) Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Twila! Velociraptor: (screech as it tries to get her) Princess Twila: Help! Twilight Sparkle (Human): Got ya! (pulls her up) Velociraptor: (growls) Princess Twila: Thanks. Twilight Sparkle (Human): No problem. Zeñorita Cebra: Donde Esta Yuna? Yuna was nowhere to be seen at all, They've waited until the raptors leave. Meanwhile, Yuna was hiding from under the bushes and as she thought that they were gone. Velociraptor: (communicates one of the raptors to search for the eggs) Princess Yuna: Phew. Suddenly, One Velociraptor surprised Yuna and growled at Yuna. The Velociraptors were trapping Yuna while her Journals glow inside her saddlebag. Princess Yuna: (taking her stand) Stay back. Yuna begins taming the raptor while she relaxes and look at each one of them. Princess Yuna: (raise her hoof) Down, Boys! Down! Suddenly, Some smoke bombs appeared and some strange masked figures rescued Yuna and brought them into the abandoned rescue van. In the rescue van, Some figures revealed themselves known as Melody, Max Goof, Sir Ector and Sir Kay, Horace and Jasper, Cassim, John Smith and Ford and Stanley Pines. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Melody. (notice her company) Max, Kay, Sir Ector, Horace, Jasper, Ford, Stanley, Cassim, John. Ford Pines: We're glad to help, Yuna. Max Goof: How do you know it's us? Princess Yuna: Your dad and Sylvia send me to find you, Max. And your parents too, Melody. Melody: It's great to see you, Yuna. Max Goof: Good thing you found us. Stanley Pines: We were beginning to think you wouldn't risk your neck to rescue us. The Journals glowed peacefully. Princess Yuna: Same to all of you. (coughs) Ford Pines: Take it easy, Yuna. (puts a asthma breathing mask on Yuna's face) Better? Princess Yuna: Yeah, Thank you, Ford. Jasper Badun: I was almost eaten by that Vastatosaurus Rex until Max, Melody, Ford, Stanley, Cassim and John Smith came to save me. Horace Badun: Me too, Jasper. Jasper Badun: Sorry we got you into this mess, Princess. Princess Yuna: That's okay. Stanley Pines: Don't tell me Dipper, Mabel, Gilbert and the other kids're here too. Princess Yuna: We're in this together, Stanley. Max Goof: Be careful with that, It's for scaring some smaller meat eaters such as Compsognathus. With that said, Sir Ector and Sir Kay knew about the urine. Sir Kay: This is T-Rex urine? Sir Ector: Where did you get it, Max? Max Goof: Trust me, You guys don't want to know. Princess Yuna: Just like you said, Ford, Anything mysterious can happen. Ford Pines: I sure did. Princess Yuna: (hearing chirps) Compsognathus. We better close the roofing before those Compies get to us. (closed the roofing) John Smith: Good thinking, Yuna. They won't find us in here now. Cassim: Let's hope we find our way out once they're gone. The Compies appeared around the area, They search for any carcass to scavenge. Meanwhile, The rest of the group were still on the tree tops searching for Yuna. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Yuna! Snowdrop: Where are you, Yuna!? Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: I don't see her or Sir Ector and Sir Kay anywhere. Nyx: I hope they're okay. Princess Twila: I wonder where could they be. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Don't worry. We'll find them. The Journals were glowing once again by the night sky. The next day, Yuna, Max, Melody and the others begin their journey back to the group. Princess Yuna: Boy, It sure is great outside. Ford Pines: It sure is, Yuna. Cassim: Now then, Shall we? Melody: (showing the Raptor Claw) Do you know what this is? Max Goof: A raptor claw. Not all raptors are as big as the Deinonychus, They're other raptors that're much shorter and has feathers. Princess Yuna: I know. I've been doing some researching when I was reading the Journals. The Journals begin to glow again, Ford was certain how responsible Yuna was. Stanley Pines: There were two types of Velociraptors, One that're big with scales, And the others that're shorter and has feathers. John Smith: Right you are, Stanley. Horace Badun: No kidding. I hope we'll make it back. Aye, Jasper? Jasper Badun: We better keep our hopes up, Horace. Yuna, Max, Melody and the others spotted something down below the cliff. Max Goof: That telescope will come in handy! Cassim: Excellent thinking, Max. Stanley Pines: The sooner we leave this island, The better. Melody: Let's check it out. John Smith: Yuna, Do you see anything? Princess Yuna: (spotted something) Look! Yuna look through the telescope, She could see the docks. Princess Yuna: There's the docks. We'll be able to catch the boat here. Cassim: Splendid, Yuna. We certainly taught her well, Have we, Ford. Ford Pines: Vice Principal Luna and I were a team too, Cassim. Stanley Pines: Come on, Let's keep moving. Melody: Just wait until we tell the others about this. Max Goof: (hears a satellite phone) Did you guys hear that? Princess Yuna: Hear what? Max Goof: That must be a satellite phone. John Smith: I think you're right, Max. Princess Yuna: That must be Twilight's phone! Come on! Max Goof: Wait for me! Princess Yuna: Come on! It can't be far! The other caught up with Yuna, The Journals are beginning to glow as a warning. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225